FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a turbogenerator having a generator casing and a built-in stator. The turbogenerator further having chambers disposed between the generator casing and the built-in stator for providing a cooling-air supply.
In previously known turbogenerators, walls running transversely with respect to the generator casing longitudinal axis are welded, at axial intervals, which can be predetermined, to the base and to the longitudinal walls of the generator casing. Walls are likewise welded in the casing upper part at the same position axially. The spaces between the walls form chambers for supplying cooling air. The transverse walls are also used to reinforce the casing. In order to reduce oscillation/vibration movements, the transverse walls are braced with respect to one another by supporting tubes. The inclusion of the cooling-air chambers in the structural configuration of the generator casing leads to complex manufacturing processes. There are thus difficulties in making the free ends of the transverse walls match one another in the region of the separation point between the casing upper part and lower part.